A new form of education
by lolrus555
Summary: When visiting the Carnival of time for a delivery, Cremia comes across a distraught Link who is stuck in a new form. Feeling sympathy for the hero, Cremia decides to relieve some new found tension he has. FierceDeity!LinkxCremia.


((Finally decided to clean up the grammar in this a bit, it's been pricking at the back of my head for too long.))

**SO! Because of the jarring lack of fics pairing Link up with Cremia, I decided to fix this issue myself. This might just be a one-shot, but I may continue it. Be warned, however, this is going to be a LEMON fic, so if you don't like that, I'd stop reading if I were you. For those of you who are still here, it's time to start the story. Enjoy! (I hope I don't creep anybody out by making this._.)**

**Disclaimer: lolrus555 does not own the Legend Of Zelda. The franchise belongs to nintendo.**

** A new form of education**

_'Man, what a beautiful day. It's hard to believe that yesterday, the world was supposed to end by now.'_ Thought Cremia as she rode her carriage towards Clocktown. So far this day had been going surprisingly well! For starters, neither she nor her sister were dead. When Cremia got herself intoxicated on Chateau Romani last night, she never expected to wake up again, yet here she was, alive and well, just like the rest of Termina. She was definitely going to have to ask Mr. Barten what happened to that creepy moon when she made her delivery to the milkbar. In addition to that, Romani was still out cold from the bottle of Chateau Romani she gave her. Because of that, Cremia could go about her morning chores without much of a problem and could make her delivery to Clock Town without Romani pestering her to take her along. She loved her sister, she really did, but she could be such a pain sometimes.

In any case, now that Cremia could make her delivery without any problems, she could perhaps even partake in a few of the festivities while afterwards! Since she finished taking care of the animals, she saw no reason not to. As Cremia began to consider this, however, she realized she'd likely run into Kafei and Anju if she stayed too long. While Cremia had long since come to terms with the couple's engagement, it still hurt a little to see the both of them.

_'Well,'_ Cremia thought as she parked her carriage near the eastern wall._ 'I'll just deliver this milk first, and focus on that later.'_ And with that thought in mind, the young redhead took the two crates of milk and entered Clock Town.

* * *

"Ah my, thank you kindly for the delivery, Ms. Cremia!" Mr. Barten said, pleasantly surprised by the young woman's delivery. The Milk Bar was supposed to have a shipment of milk come in today, but with everything that happened, he assumed that the young woman would forget the delivery.

"My pleasure, Mr. Barten, but I have to ask," Cremia said with a smile, before it gave way to a look of curiosity. "how are we still here? Yesterday, that moon was practically breathing down our necks!" Cremia asked. Mr. Barten's smile, which was obscured by his bushy mustache, only broadened when he heard this question asked.

"You didn't notice!? Geeze missy, you must be a pretty heavy sleeper if you didn't wake up to the commotion last night. The four giants saved us!" The bar owner exclaimed, and the look on Cremia's face slowly went to one of shock when she heard this

"Y-You mean the four giants actually came down and stopped that thing!?" Cremia asked, disbelief clear in her voice. Mr Barten could only nod and smile in response.

After a moment of silence between them, (the bar was packed with festivities.), Cremia let out a relieved laugh. "That's-that's just wonderful. I'm so happy to be alive right now!" The ranch owner breathed out, the reality of the situation flooding her. After three days of thinking Romani, herself, and the rest of Termina were going to be killed by something that was beyond their control, the fact that she could just move on from this was a humongous relief.

"So am I, Ms. Cremia, so am I. Anyway," Barten continued, handing her a large pouch of red and purple rupees. "here's your payment for the milk. And since it's the carnival, and that damn moon's finally gone, I included a little bonus for you." Mr. Barten said with a smile.

"Really? Thank you very much!" Cremia said happily. This day just kept getting better and better!

"Don't mention it. Now, you go and enjoy your day, like everyone else is, alright?" Still smiling from the sudden turn of events, Cremia nodded before she waved goodbye to the bar owner and turned towards the exit. Now that she thought about it, Perhaps she could buy herself and Romani a souvenir.

However, before she reached the stairs, Cremia noticed a person in one of the booths that caught her eye. He appeared to be a young man who looked about a year or two younger than herself who had an untouched glass of milk next to him and both of his hands on his face.

The reason he caught Cremia's eye was because everything about him stood out. The young man was wearing a white tunic with a decorated chest plate. The chest plate looked to be very well made and had a yellow crescent on the left breast as well as a yellow triangle on the right. In addition to that, he was wearing a matching set of black leggings and a black undershirt, which had three pearls near the collar. Moving up to what little she could see of his face, Cremia took note of his silver gauntlets, peaks of silver hair showing through his hands, and the pointy white hat he donned which struck her as very familiar. On a side note, Cremia also saw a gigantic two-handed blade further down this booth. Now Cremia was anything but a blade expert, but even she could tell that this blade was an astonishing piece of work. It was a broadsword in the shape of a double-helix that was made of an odd teal metal, Cremia could tell that it would take an immense amount of strength to hold, much less wield.

Normally, Cremia wouldn't have even bothered talking to the patrons at the Milk-bar, but something about this person was bothering her, and it wasn't just everything about his appearance. This person reminded her of that boy. That sweet, cute, boy who had made her life so much easier in the short time she knew him. His name was Link, if Cremia recalled correctly. She offered to let him stay with her and Romani during the final final day before the carnival, but he never showed up. So, considering Romani was likely still asleep and that she had some free time on her hands, she threw caution to the wind and took a seat across from this troubled young man.

"Uh, Pardon me mister, but are you alright?" Cremia asked, and in turn the figure looked up to her, causing her breath to hitch. _'He's… beautiful.'_ Cremia thought, a blush beginning to rise up on her face. The young man had a stunningly handsome face that was adorned with red and blue markings above his cheekbones and forehead. What stood out above all else, however, were his eyes. They were completely white, with only a darker shade of white in the center to indicate he had pupils and irises. Cremia also couldn't help but feel he looked strikingly familiar. She was certain she had seen his face somewhere before, but where? It wouldn't be easy to forget somebody like this.

So caught up in his handsome features, the young man began to chuckle humorlessly. "I'm going to assume you don't recognize me either, do you?" He asked with a sad smile. "Recognize you? Are you saying we've met before? I mean, you look familiar, but I think I'd remember somebody like you." Cremia said, trying to remember a possible scenario where she met this stranger. The stranger in question could only let out a sigh before he put his hand to his forehead.

"Do you…" He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "do you remember the hug you gave me?" He asked, Cremia was about to ask what he was talking about when it all clicked for her. Eyes widening, she realized there was only one person she could remember giving a hug to recently, and it was…

"...L-Link!? By the goddess of time, what happened to you!?" She asked, shocked. Looking at it now, this young man looked like an adult version of Link. Honestly, she was surprised she didn't see the resemblance sooner. In response to this question, Link, or rather, the handsome young man he became, let out a deep sigh and looked to the Ranch owner with a frown.

"It's… kind of a long story Ms. Cremia." Link explained with a tired look in his white eyes. "I doubt you'd want to hear it…" At this point, Link expected Cremia to more or less leave him to his brooding, but was surprised to feel something tap against his head. He could only look up for a second before Cremia flicked him in the face. Not expecting the tap, Link reeled back slightly in response, not expecting this response or Cremia looking at him with an annoyed and concerned look in her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not going to take that as an answer mister! You're going to explain to me just how you managed to go from being a little boy to a teenager in the span of a few hours, and I'm not going to take no for an answer, got it?" She said in the same tone of voice she used whenever Romani didn't want to do her chores. Surprised, (and quite frankly, very intimidated), Link knew there was going to be no arguing with her.

"Are you sure? It's going to sound a bit… crazy…" He asked, hesitation clear in his voice. Cremia only had a deadpan look on her face when she heard this.

"These past three days have been nothing but crazy for this entire land. I'd say everything that's happened has left me a pretty open-minded person." she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. Link could only shake his head slightly at the woman's persistence, but… a part of him was actually quite happy somebody would be willing to listen to him.

And so, after a deep breath, Link began to explain everything to her. From his arrival in Termina to his hand in saving the land and his various transformations, which lead to the explanation about his current state. When Link donned the Fierce Deity mask, he was able to purge the evil from Majora's mask with no trouble whatsoever, however, when Link woke up in the field after the battle, he found himself still in his transformed state. Brushing it off as nothing, he merely waited until he said his goodbyes to the Tatl, Tael, and Skullkid before attempting to remove the mask.

Only to find that he it wouldn't come off.

No matter how hard Link tried, he found all his attempts to pry the mask off his face ended in failure, which made him realize something that sent chills down his spine:

He was stuck like this.

Nothing, not even the song of healing worked! What gave Link an extra sense of terror was when he tried to return to his child form by putting another mask on and removing it.(1) Not only did Link feel the pain of transforming into another being, something that he only felt in his natural form, but when he took the mask off, he was still in his Fierce Deity form! Realizing that he may very well be stuck like this, and that he lost the chance to live the childhood Zelda returned to him, Link went to the Milk-bar, hoping to just take his mind off his current situation when Cremia ran into him.

Cremia, who'd been listening to Link's story in stunned silence,was amazed by everything she heard._ 'I can't believe it. If it wasn't for him, we'd all be dead by now. This boy, well, I guess man now, really is something...'_ She thought as she looked at Link's depressed stance.

_'Poor thing,'_ Cremia thought, sympathy welling up in her. _'He looks so… lost, and from what he's told me, he doesn't even have a home to go back to. Maybe I can offer him a place to stay, he's earned that much at least.'_ Cremia was about to offer Link a place to stay in the ranch when he spoke up again, taking her lack of speech as permission to continue.

"And the worst part of this is," Link began, looking away from Cremia for some reason. "Ever since I've been in this form, I've been feeling really weird." Link said, covering his face once again, apparently in embarrassment.

"You've been feeling weird? How so?" Cremia asked, growing concerned. What if putting that mask on made Link ill somehow? She wasn't sure if any doctor would be able to help him.

"Well," Link started, clearly unsure how to explain how he was feeling. "ever since I came to, I've been feeling really warm and… fuzzy I guess. I'm also feeling really restless to boot, and even though I've been running around a lot and everything, this feeling I have just won't go away." He explained. As an afterthought, he added something else that made Cremia realize what he was feeling. "I kinda feel like I did when you gave me that nice hug, to be honest." Link said, not noticing the look of shock or the growing blush on Cremia's face. While Link was quite oblivious to what he was feeling, The young lady in front of him knew perfectly well what was wrong.

To put it bluntly, Link's Fierce Deity form was causing him to experience puberty for the first time. Which meant he was also very horny, even if he didn't realize it.

_'Well, I guess this shouldn't come as a surprise,' _Cremia thought as she tried to clear her mind of the perverted thoughts coming to her._ I suppose a sudden growth spurt like this WOULD do something along these lines… wait, maybe I CAN help him.'_ Cremia thought as the blush on her cheeks began to grow even more. Maybe if this worked out correctly, this could be beneficial to both of them.

Now, there was no denying that Cremia was a very beautiful girl. Not only did she have gorgeous features and a caring personality, but she also had a body most would compare to that of a goddess. With large, D-cup breasts, milky-smooth skin, waist-length red hair, and long legs with protruding hips, she sent many men in Clock-town looking her way. And while she did have her share of dating experience, most of those relationships never worked out due to the distance Cremia lived, and with her father's passing, she hardly had any time for herself, in more ways than one. Not only could she never go to clock-town unless it was for a delivery, the lack of free time made moments where she could please herself few and far in between. As she thought this over, she began to realize Link might be able to help her out in more ways than one.

"Uhh, Ms. Cremia? Are you alright?" Link asked innocently, snapping Cremia out of her haze. She was about to answer him when she began to feel a certain dampness between her legs.

_'Oh great.'_ Cremia groaned inwardly. She ended up arousing herself with all these damn thoughts. Pinching the bridge her nose, she decided she may as well kill two birds with one stone right now.

"I'm fine Link. Look, I think I know what you're feeling right now, and I can help you with it as well." Cremia said. "Really!?" Link asked in disbelief. "That's great Ms. Cremia! What're you going to-" Link said excitedly before Cremia cut him off.

"Keep it down, alright?" Cremia said sternly. "I'll be more than happy to help you Link, but I can't do it here. Let's go to the inn, alright? I'll help you there." Cremia finished. Link agreed happily and made sure to leave some Rupees to pay for his drink. Cremia couldn't help but smile at his rather childish behavior. It made sense, but it was still amusing to see him acting like a small child when he had the body of a teenager. However, as she and Link made their way out of the festive bar and towards the mostly empty stock-pot inn, she began to wonder if his height wasn't the only thing that grew.

* * *

"Oh Cremia! It's so good to see you!" Anju said happily as she noticed her long-time friend come in through the door, along with a rather tall young man close to their age in white. "Hmm, who's your friend? He looks rather famili-" "I'll explain that to you later Anju." Cremia cut her off as she placed 5 red rupees in front of her.

"Right now, my friend and I need a room, is the last one on the right available?" The redhead asked. At that point, with Cremia coming in with a handsome stranger, the fact that she was in no mood to talk, and that she took the room that was _**sound-proof**_, Anju was able to piece 2 and 2 together and gave her friend a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it is. Enjoy your stay." Anju said with a knowing wink before giving the ranch keeper the keys and going back to her paper-work. After grabbing the keys, Cremia took Link by the arm and brought him upstairs to their room. As they entered the room and Cremia locked the door behind them, Link couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion.

_'Why is all this necessary?'_ Link thought as Cremia turned to him with a smile. "Alright Link," Cremia said as she started to close the distance between them. "The first thing I need you to do is close your eyes, alright?"

"Close my eyes? Why do I have to do that?" Link asked, completely unaware of what Cremia was going to do. "it's a surprise, alright?" Cremia said in a kind tone of voice. Link was still unsure about the whole situation, but did as Cremia told him.

"No peaking, alright?" Cremia asked, beginning to grow excited. As Link nodded cluelessly, Cremia took a deep breath and began to remove her clothes. When she disposed of her moist panties, exposing her smooth womanhood, she tapped Link on the shoulder.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now, Link." Cremia said, a seductive tone unknowingly creeping into her voice. Link opened his eyes and as soon as he did so, he was greeted with a naked Cremia beginning to close the distance between them. Link, whose face was now the same color as a red rupee, could only stutter and back up in surprise until he backed up into the bed.

"C-Cremia, W-W-What're you doing!?" Link gasped out as Cremia sat down on his lap with a caring smile.

"Shhh..." Cremia cooed, her kind and maternal voice causing Link to calm down a little, although he was still feeling confused and frantic. "Link," Cremia began in a calming tone. "I understand you're very confused right now, I understand. But don't worry sweetie, this is just a part of what I have to do to make you feel better, alright?" She said, asking if Link understood what she meant. When she saw the child in mind shakily nod, she continued.

"You see Link," Cremia said in a motherly tone. "this new form of yours is at an age where a person's body begins to go through many changes. I won't go into all of the details right now, but what you've been feeling since you woke up is perfectly normal, okay?" She reassured. "Right now, the place between your legs is feeling very funny when you see me like this, right?" She asked. Seeing Link nod once again, she continued her abridged version of 'The Talk'. "Basically, at the age you're currently in, your penis is going to get stiff and hard if you see a pretty girl, and a girl your age feels the same way around a handsome boy, only their vagina, this hole between their legs, gets moist and wet. The reason why is because that's your body wanting to make a baby." She explained. At this point, Link had an utterly confused and clueless look on his face that Cremia found to be absolutely adorable, especially with how heavily his mature and sharp face contrasted his innocently confused expression.

"H-How does that even work? Does this mean you want to have kids?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. At that point, Cremia couldn't help but laugh, he was so innocent it was adorable! "No Link," Cremia said as her giggles began to die down. "Not currently. Right now is a time where I can have sex, the process that makes a baby, without having to get pregnant. It's called a safe day, alright?"

After going through the basic explanation of the birds and bees, Cremia asked if Link wanted to have sex with her. He was fine with it, but he had one question.

"D-Do I have t-to take off my clothes too?" Link asked meekly.

"Well, yeah, it'll be pretty difficult to do anything if your clothes are still on." She answered with amusement. However, upon seeing the look of shyness on Link's face, Cremia included something to reassure him. "I'll look away until you're ready, okay?" "A-Alright, just… give me a second." Upon getting Link's confirmation, Cremia got off his lap and turned around as he began to fumble with his belt. After a few moments of clothes ruffling, Link spoke up again, sounding even shyer than before.

"Okay… you can turn around now." Cremia did so, and she practically drooled at what she saw. As it turns out, not only did this mask apparently give Link the power of a god, but the body of one as well. Link's older body had a rather muscular physique to it, with pronounced abs and a broad chest. Cremia also noticed that the sides of Link's body also had red and blue markings similar to the ones on his face. Going further down, Cremia found herself looking in awe at Link's erect member, which was erect at an impressive eight inches and beginning to throb due to the lack of contact. Link could only look away, embarrassment clear on his face for exposing himself like this.

"T-This is really embarrassing Ms. Cremia." Link said, his entire face red. In response to this, Cremia closed the distance between their bodies, her large breasts pushing against his chest, and gently grabbed his member, causing his breath to hitch at the sudden contact. "You shouldn't. Your body is nothing to be ashamed of." She whispered into Link's ear, causing him to shiver. After saying that, Cremia gave him an affectionate kiss before she gently pushed Link onto the bed and began to straddle him, placing her moist lips on the tip of his erection.

"There's usually a bit of stuff to do before we get to this part, but right now," Cremia said as she began to take in Link's length, "why don't we...hah...focus on the basics…!" Cremia gasped out as she impaled herself on the rest of Link's member, ecstasy running through both her and Link.

Link couldn't help but moan out loudly as this happened, it felt like somebody tightly wrapped his member around a hot, wet, sheet, and it felt wonderful. Cremia, on the other hand, was crouched over, tightly gripping Link's sides, adjusting to his size, before she began to rock her hips up and down. As she continued to grind her insides against Link's member, he began to feel something rise up inside him, trying to get out. Link wasn't sure what it was this feeling was, but with how Cremia kept moving and increasing his pleasure like this, he wasn't sure he would be able to contain it for much longer.

Cremia, on the other hand, was experiencing complete and total euphoria. It had been so long since she had the chance to just cut loose like this, and now that she had, it felt wonderful. Seeing that Link was clueless about what to do, she gave him some guidance, instructing him to feel her breasts, which were in need of some attention. Tentatively, Link placed his hands on the bottom of her breasts and began to feel up the massive orbs of flesh. They were light touches at first, but eventually became more rough and hard, which earned him some pleasured moans out of Cremia. Soon enough, the red haired young woman couldn't take it anymore and came _hard_, her inner muscles tightening up and her cum beginning to gush out of her.

At that point, the feeling Link felt before got out.

Almost instinctively, Link suddenly rose up and pushed the dazed Cremia off him before flipping her to the side and putting one of her long legs over his shoulder. "L-Link, what are you-? OHH!" was all Cremia could say before Link suddenly thrust his pulsing member into her, grabbing onto some locks of her hair and one of her breasts tightly before repeating the motion as hard as he could. Cremia, who hadn't been expecting Link to get so rough out of nowhere couldn't help but moan out due to all of the sudden sensations. This was unexpected, but welcome none the less. And so, Cremia merely submitted to Link's sudden domination of her and let him pound into her, gripping the bed sheets tightly as her pleasure increased with each thrust.

However, after a few more minutes of Link driving himself into Cremia's tight insides, he began to feel his member start to swell up, signaling his end. He yelled out and tightened his grip on her before releasing rope after rope of thick cum into the well endowed ranch owner's insides before his strength left him and he fell onto the cushiony sheets.

Cremia, still recovering from Link's suddenly dominant behavior, pulled herself out of the now-limp young man before she began to stroke his white locks with a look of content on her face.

"I have to admit Link, I didn't expect you to become so aggressive like that." She teased. "S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Link said, blush beginning to spread across his face. Cremia only smiled and kissed his forehead in response.

"Don't worry, it felt really good. Anyway, I was wondering Link," Cremia started and Link's ears perked up in curiosity. "How would you like to stay at the ranch with me and Romani?" Cremia asked, and Link began to get excited. Was she really offering him a place to stay? Link had considered returning to Hyrule, but what did he have left there? Saria was gone, Navi was gone, all the sages just disappeared and Zelda didn't even remember him. With all this in mind, Cremia's offer was starting to sound very nice.

"Alright! What would I have to do?" Link asked happily. "Just the basic stuff, helping out with ranch work and such… doing stuff like this every now and again" Cremia said, blushing slightly. "Sure, that sounds easy! I'd love that! But… Cremia?" Link asked, his member beginning to harden. "Yes Link?" Cremia asked, noting Link's rising member with amusement.

"Can we… do that again…?" Link asked meekly. Cremia only smirked before wrapping her arms around Link's muscular body. "Sure, I'm still in the mood myself." she said before kissing the white-haired hero. The kiss began to rise in intensity as the two of them began to feel the other's body, with Link squeezing Cremia's large, soft rack and enjoying her smooth, soft flesh, and Cremia reveling in Link's hardened abs and muscles. Eventually, Link was above Cremia and gave her breasts a firm squeeze before thrusting his member back into her.

Cremia moaned out in pleasure as Link began to thrust repeatedly into her. What he lacked in experience and knowledge, he made up for with great enthusiasm and size. "H-Harder..!" Cremia moaned out, wrapping her legs around Link's back, increasing their pleasure greatly. Link did as Cremia asked and stopped holding back, thrusting in as hard as he could, his face now firmly buried in the crook of her creamy neck.

Soon enough, the end came for both of them. Acting on instinct, Link bit hard on Cremia's neck as he released into her. The feeling of Link biting her combined with his cum gushing into her broke her restraint, finding her release as well as she squeezed link as tight as she could. For a brief moment, the two of them were frozen in perfection before the high from their orgasms died down and they both collapsed on the bed, enjoying the afterglow.

Cremia was the first to rise, and began to dress herself. She would certainly have to get herself a bath when she came back to the ranch. After she was appeared acceptable, she looked to Link, who was still nude and fighting off the desire to sleep, and kneeled down with a smile.

"I need to get back to the ranch, but you stay here and relax. Come down whenever you can, I'll make sure to set a bed up for you, alright?" With the last of his strength, Link nodded, before he closed his eyes, unable to fight off the allure of sleep any longer. Still smiling, Cremia got one of the spare blankets available and covered Link's nude form with it before giving the young hero a kiss on the cheek and heading for the door.

"Sweet dreams Link."

**I might continue this, I might not, I don't know. This was just something that came to me and I decided to act on it, no pun intended. Anyway, I hope I didn't creep anybody out, I just had to make this._.**

**Welp, I hope everyone has a nice day!**


End file.
